


爱与罪

by loveiskill



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bottom Seo Changbin, M/M, Top Hwang Hyunjin
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:00:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27279154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveiskill/pseuds/loveiskill
Summary: 学园AU，一个开始激情突发却完全没手感的说病不病的OOC短篇（有病的是我
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin, hyunjin - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	爱与罪

1  
没人知道事情是怎么变成这样的。  
或许是一开始不知道哪个毛头小子在网盘上传的短片，或许是放学后夏日的午后太过无所事事，又或许只是不经意试探的一句玩笑话。  
有人靠近，没人躲开。

黄铉辰背靠整个房间唯一有窗户的那面墙坐着。  
属于下午三四点的阳光灼热刺眼，却在经过白色纱质窗帘的过滤后变成了温润的淡金色。  
那光在没开灯的房间照出几块金色几何形状，展露在其中的一切都变得清晰又耀眼。  
就像空气里缓缓漂浮的尘埃，和他眼前这个人晃动的刘海。  
房间里除了空调发出细微的气流声之外几乎没有其他声响，这导致屋子里仅有的两个生物发出的每个细小音节都变得异常明显。

他们靠得很近，腿几乎交叠着摞在一起，好让他们接触对方的动作顺手一些。  
两人贴在一起的皮肤裹着一层已经分不清属于谁的汗水，只把他们更加紧密地黏在一起。  
黄铉辰藏在窗下阳光照不到的死角形成的阴影里，却仍然摆脱不了那股热气，就像他哥哥因为自己每次手下的动作发出的喘息，裹着热气迎面扑过来，连带着他的额头也跟着滑下几滴汗。

和自己不同，眼前的人几乎整个人都被窗户射进来光笼罩着，在他身体边缘勾勒出一圈金色的光晕。  
解了两颗扣子的白衬衫甚至在阳光下显得有些透明，衣领裹着他的脖子，锁骨位置隐约露出来一根熟悉的银色项链，它没有像往常那样垂落下去，而是扭曲着黏在他布满汗水皮肤上。

黄铉辰稍微挺起身子靠上去，鼻尖抵在那人颈边，在那一小片肌肤上落下一个细致温热的吻。  
他清楚感觉到倚着自己的人全身一颤，总不愿出声的嘴角溢出一丝闷哼，接着自己肩膀处的校服衬衫被向一侧拽过去。 

徐彰彬一开始是完全拒绝自己的吻的，现在虽然仍然不会给他什么回应，但至少不会像之前那样几乎完全打破气氛地挣扎吵闹起来。

他的哥哥像是要抱怨他这突如其来犯规行为似的，闷着头毫无章法地加快了手上的动作。  
黄铉辰皱着眉哼了一声，又舒展开眉毛低头吻了一下眼前湿漉漉的脖子。

交杂的呼吸声突然急促起来，他们身体的肌肉紧绷起来靠在一起，仿佛要把对方融进自己身体里，然后在几秒钟的停滞之后松懈下来。  
过了一阵，有人按着他的肩膀坐起来，他哥哥才染成金棕色的短发乱糟糟的，后面藏着的那一双深色瞳孔在阳光的直射下变成半透明的琥珀色。  
湿润的虹膜上一条条细碎纹路近似海面折射的粼粼波光，就在黄铉辰眼前晃得他眯起眼。

即使是夏天，房间的温度也好像太高了，黄铉辰甚至怀疑空调已经其实根本没在制冷，只象征性吹着傻乎乎的风。

2  
每个学校都会有那么几个默认的告白场所，无非就是些天台、树林、小花园。  
而他们学校这个默认地点在就是教学楼后面的一个花园里，风景优美十分浪漫，但缺点就是完全没有遮挡，从哪都能看得见。

韩知城嘴里塞得满当当地抓着屋顶护栏一边回头招呼徐彰彬，像是看见了世界上最有意思的画面。  
徐彰彬歪了个头，没费心寻找就捕捉到了已经引起不少人瞩目的画面。

校花校草站一起的画面确实赏心悦目，一边又好像变得像什么固定保留项目似的而显得有些无趣。

“漂亮吧，说是校花来着，铉辰隔壁班的，之前一直传在追他，还以为是假的没想到是真的。”  
漂亮吗？  
徐彰彬也不知道，他几乎没能把眼睛从黄铉辰身上挪开多久。

即使他认为自己已经足够了解这个人的每一面了，可偶尔拉开距离以后仍然会感觉到细微的陌生。  
在刚入学时候虽然个子不矮却还是带着娃娃脸的男孩不知不觉有了这么凌厉的侧脸。

“不过，铉辰更好看不是吗。”  
“铉……”  
韩知城皱了一下眉毛歪过头。  
“哇……哥你这什么危险发言。”

徐彰彬笑了一下就没再说话，低头继续研究他的什锦炒饭。

韩知城见他不说话就又把头转过去看了看远处那两个人影。  
“你觉得铉辰会答应吗？”  
徐彰彬停了几秒，在韩知城以为他不会回答了的时候慢慢吐出一句不知道。

3  
徐彰彬和黄铉辰不是同一年级的，甚至不在同一栋教学楼，平时也只能在午休和放学以后约在一起。  
在那个女生几次不顾黄铉辰周围几个朋友存在仍然找上来之后徐彰彬就没以前那么频繁地找他了。  
他感觉得出来那女生不喜欢自己，即便她也只是面无表情看他一眼，但感知这种情绪并不需要多敏锐的神经，毕竟对方完全没打算隐藏。  
他是不想跟小姑娘一般见识的。  
可黄铉辰胳膊上那只手他实在是觉得碍眼。

“铉辰呐。”  
他提着书包从不远处叫住他。  
“今天去你家吧。”

4  
黄铉辰关上自己房门之后想去开灯的手刚抬起来就被按住了，然后他哥哥凑上来有些急促地搂住上他。

这是他哥第一次主动亲他，黄铉辰虽然不知道发生了什么但总不会拒绝这难得的主动，只略微惊讶了一秒便倾下身子加深了这个吻。  
和平时总是羞涩的样子不同，徐彰彬的胳膊绕着他的脖子，手指搭在他肩膀上把他使劲拽向自己。  
仿佛世界末日前夕的深吻，像要从这里感觉到对方的全部那样急切。

不知道过了多久，融在一起的呼吸声终于拉开了些距离，黄铉辰被徐彰彬推着靠在墙上脑子昏沉沉的，可意识仍然像不舍得离开那嘴唇似的低头找寻着。  
徐彰彬咬住嘴唇，又凑上去靠近他。  
“你不是说过想做吗？”  
“现在就可以。”  
“你想做什么都行……”  
那人的声音还带着一点沙哑，嘴唇贴在他耳边，每说一个字就若有若无蹭过黄铉辰的耳垂。  
黄铉辰感觉到原本落在自己肩上的一只手顺着胸前向他的小腹一路滑下去最后落在腿间。  
他喉结上下滑动了一下，发出一丝安耐不住的喘息声。

这应该是他想象过很多次的发展，但不应该是这样开始。  
他皱了一下眉，努力找回一丝理智，握住对方要解开他裤子的手。

“哥，发生什么了？”  
“……你在说什么？”  
“你以为我们是第一天认识？”  
“……已经不想做了吗？”  
一段答非所问的对话之后空气变得凝固，好像之前所有热切的情绪都变得像是错觉。  
黄铉辰把徐彰彬的手从自己身上缓缓拉开。  
“哥……不该是这样子的。”

天已经黑了，但他仍旧能借着窗外的灯光在黑暗中看清眼前人的样子。  
徐彰彬抬着头看他的时候黄铉辰几乎以为他一定会哭了，可很快他眼里混杂的情绪就散得一干二净，变成那种有些疏离的冷静。

徐彰彬扭头就往门口走的动作被黄铉辰更快一步上前拦住。  
“哥！”  
“这事当没发生过吧……我先回去了。”  
“不是，你别这样。”  
“……放开我！”  
按住徐彰彬对黄铉辰来说不是个容易事，用尽了力气让他顾不上周围，在昏暗的房间里挣扎的两个人也不知道谁一脚没站稳最后一起摔倒在地上。  
桌上的东西打翻一地，凌乱嘈杂的巨响过后似乎两个人都安静下来了。

黄铉辰躺在狼藉中叹了口气，慢慢坐起来，手在他哥的头顶上摸了摸，小声开口：  
“没事吧？没磕到吧？”  
“……”  
徐彰彬没出声，过了很久才点点头。  
黄铉辰苦笑了一下，他这个哥哥有时候在他眼里真的就像个喜怒无常的小孩子。  
那总是对这样的他有着奇妙感情的自己似乎变得更奇怪了。

他的手没从徐彰彬身上挪开，而是一直停留在那，然后慢慢向下滑到他腰间。  
徐彰彬眨着眼睛看他，什么都没说。

“我怎么可能不想……明明做梦都在想……”  
“……那为什么……”  
“……那也是要等到哥真的愿意……不是这样莫名其妙的情况……”

5  
流言从不知道什么时候就这样随风而起，似乎是学校论坛上的帖子开始，虽然很快就被管理员删掉了可仍然没能阻止它的蔓延。  
学校里那所谓“风云人物”的一举一动总是枯燥生活中最好的谈资，而关于原本校草的八卦尤其让人津津乐道。  
漂亮的女孩子似乎没再在黄铉辰身边出现了，原本胜券在握的大小姐在流言之中立场变得尴尬，别人围观的目光也从一开始艳羡逐渐变成对于第三者的旁观。  
甚至有人说这些是她追不到人而专门找人扒出来发的。

所有人都用好奇的眼光注视着那两个当事人。

徐彰彬笑了一下，抓住旁边几乎快跟人吵起来的韩知城。  
“干嘛啊。”  
“干嘛？我没揍他已经是我很有家教了。”  
“就你还揍谁呀。”  
“嘶——”  
当事人比任何人都不以为意。  
“没关系，过几天他们就觉得没意思了……烫啊。”  
黄铉辰站在旁边拿着一个冒着热气的鲷鱼烧掰下一小块送进早就等在旁边的徐彰彬嘴里。  
“……”  
韩知城皱了皱眉。  
“我说你们……”  
“嗯？”  
那两个人一起转过来看他，似乎一切都理所当然的平常。  
他摇摇头，把脑子里浮现的一些呼之欲出的答案吹散掉。  
“不，没事，算了。”

6  
徐彰彬在那天放学被未知号码约到了教学楼后面的巷子里。  
再见到那张略显久违的漂亮脸蛋的时候倒一点也不意外。  
“我没别的意思。”  
女孩一直整理着被风吹乱的头发。  
“就是想说一声那些传言不是我找人散播的。”  
她有些紧张，紧盯对方的一举一动。  
“……”  
“我当然知道不是你。”  
徐彰彬看着她，眼里有一些闪烁的情绪。  
“那是我发的。”  
“……你疯了吗？”  
“不是啊……就是，只有铉辰是绝对不能让他离开我身边的。”  
徐彰彬歪着头，语气甚至像是个小孩子谈论自己最宝贵的玩具那样纯真又肯定。

“所以你就宁愿拽着他一起面对这些吗！”  
“有我在的话没关系的。”  
他安抚般朝着女孩笑了笑，接着迈开步子。  
“……”  
“那没别的事的话那我先走了，铉辰还在等我。”  
“……”  
徐彰彬的语气很温柔，可她却觉得头皮发麻，甚至在他和自己擦身而过的时候下意识后退了半步。

7  
女孩在徐彰彬人影消失之后才走向一个隐蔽的拐角。  
“你都听见了。”  
黄铉辰正站在那。  
而和她预料中的不一样，黄铉辰靠着墙，正低头认真剥着一只棒棒糖，似乎对她精心安排揭露的一切毫无兴趣。  
他修长的指尖扯开底端的接口，然后把露出来的草莓牛奶糖塞进嘴里才抬头。  
“嗯，所以呢？”  
“……”  
他微笑的样子非常漂亮，女孩却从那里读到了什么。  
“……你早就知道是他。”  
他笑了笑，把嘴里的棒棒糖拿出来有点开心地挥舞着。  
“不是很可爱吗？为了我做这种事情。”

她觉得这个世界都不正常了，在她印象里那个温柔漂亮的男孩不应该是这个样子的。  
而现在她瞪着他的样子像在看一个从哪个恐怖电影跑出来的角色，连手都有些发抖。  
“……你才是疯子！你们都不正常！”  
“大概吧。”  
黄铉辰对于这种指控并没有什么特别的反应，只是撇撇嘴又耸了一下肩，接着低头把裤兜里震动的手机拿出来。

男孩才看见屏幕上显示的名字就不自觉笑起来。  
“嗯？……整理作业晚了一会儿马上就过去，嗯，马上，说了马上了，……别闹啦，吵死了，最多三分钟。”  
他拿着电话又想起什么似的只用目光缓缓看向站在旁边的女生，嘴却仍然对着听筒慢慢开了口：  
“啊、还有……哥……今天可以来我家吗？”

END

从7开始背景要渐进响起片尾曲Psycho←！！！重要

大概就是不搞事表面就很普通的甜  
但是本质都切黑，微微的暗黑童话感？

写得急，不知道有没有那种气氛，dbq


End file.
